


dreaming in the dark

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Ring, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: “Tell me you’ve missed this as much as I have,” Jesse breathes, pulling away from Gabriel’s mouth with a sheen of spit making his chapped lips shine and his breathing turned a ragged, desperate thing; his fingers tremble minutely as they stroke light and reverent over the hard, strong line of his commander’s jaw, feeling over each and every ridge of old scarring. “God, Gabe--”“Hush,” Gabriel interjects, his voice low and commanding, an absolute snarl as he jerks his head away from Jesse’s wandering fingers. “Listen up, brat. We’re going to make this count, and that means you’re going to listen to me and do exactly what I tell you.”





	dreaming in the dark

“Tell me you’ve missed this as much as I have,” Jesse breathes, pulling away from Gabriel’s mouth with a sheen of spit making his chapped lips shine and his breathing turned a ragged, desperate thing; his fingers tremble minutely as they stroke light and reverent over the hard, strong line of his commander’s jaw, feeling over each and every ridge of old scarring. “God, Gabe--”

“Hush,” Gabriel interjects, his voice low and commanding, an absolute snarl as he jerks his head away from Jesse’s wandering fingers. “Listen up, brat. We’re going to make this count, and that means you’re going to listen to me and do exactly what I tell you.” He steps back, away from Jesse’s wanting grasp, and tugs off his black undershirt, exposing every toned muscle and hard plane of his strong torso to Jesse’s hungry gaze. “Do you understand me?”

Jesse opens his mouth to answer, and finds his voice, his attention, suddenly stolen by the alluring curves of Gabriel’s chest--his plump pectorals and the promising swell of milk making them bounce gently as he waves his hand in front of Jesse’s face.

“McCree. I said, do you understand me?”

“Y...yeah, boss,” Jesse stammers, and he yelps at the sharp slap that turns his head, staggering backward a little from the force of the blow.

“That’s sir, to you,” Gabriel growls, stalking closer; and Jesse can only stare, a shudder racing down his spine at the utterly powerful image his commander--his lover--cuts. His knees shake and buckle as Gabriel pushes him back against the cheat motel bed, and Jesse’s never been happier in all his life to fall back and show his belly.

“Yes, sir,” he murmurs, eyes locked on Gabriel’s hands as he unbuckles his belt and kicks off his BDUs, revealing beautifully thick thighs and the plump curve of his hips, inch after glorious inch of bronzed skin--and when Gabriel is naked before him, standing with his cock chubbed up nice and fat between his legs and his balls hanging low and heavy, Jesse can’t help his whistle of appreciation.

“Just as beautiful as I remember, darlin’,” he purrs, rising up on his elbows to better admire Gabriel’s curvy figure; until Gabriel shoves at his chest hard, pushing him right back down onto his back.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak, agent,” he hisses, hards quick and mean as they jerk Jesse’s belt loose and tug his pants open; and the belt is pulled free, snapped together once in the air and making Jesse shiver. 

Gabriel leans over him with the belt in hand, and Jesse grins, offering up his wrists to be tied to the headboard without complaint. If this is how his lover wanted to play tonight, he was more than game. “Permission? Darlin’, lookin’ at you, it’s gonna take all I got to not be runnin’ my jaw all night--”

“Then that’s what I will take,” Gabriel declares. He moves in a blur once he’s tied Jesse’s hands, working Jesse’s pants down to his knees and baring the long, thick length of his half-hard cock, flushed a deep, earthy red. He spits on the head--still mostly wrapped up in thick, velvety foreskin, only the very tip exposed and gleaming wetly--and gives the length a few quick pulls, just to watch how Jesse bucks up off the bed, straining against the belt that holds him still. “And you will give it to me, won’t you, agent?”

Jesse swallows and lets his eyes close, nodding against the scratchy pillow and savouring each touch of Gabriel’s calloused fingers against his sensitive cock; but then there’s a sudden rush of cold and a sharp metallic snap, and Jesse’s eyes fly open to find himself staring down at a gleaming silver band fastened snugly around the base of his cock, trapping it and the loose, hairy sack of his heavy balls in a tight grip. Jesse chokes at the feeling, the muscles in his thighs jumping under tawny skin, and the look he gives Gabriel is nothing short of wild, ravenous. “Oh, is this what you want tonight, baby? A stallion to ride?”

“What I want,” Gabriel spits, climbing over Jesse’s legs and straddling his lap, “is a fat, warm toy that I can fuck for hours. Something nice and silent that I can enjoy however the fuck I see fit.”

He reaches behind himself and trails a fingertip down the seam of Jesse’s balls, pulled up nice and snug by the ring, and adds, “And just maybe, if you’re a good boy for me, I’ll give you a reward.”

He runs a palm down the curve of his own plush tit to give his nipple a squeeze, and Jesse’s question is silenced by a sudden spray of warm, creamy milk against his lips and tongue. He moans at the feeling, at the silky, rich taste flecked against his lips, and nods eagerly when Gabriel presses, “Do you think you can be a good boy, for more of that?”

Jesse knows he can--it’s been so long since he’s gotten a proper taste of Gabriel’s milk, since they’ve had the time to sit back and let Jesse nurse to his heart’s content, and as he licks his lips searching for more of that taste he finds that he’s missed it even more than a hot shower or a warm bed.

Using all the willpower he possesses, Jesse lies still and quiet--obedient, his hands balled into fists above his head instead of exploring the lovely body straddled over his own--and watches the expressions that play over Gabriel’s face as he goes about preparing himself for Jesse’s cock, the way the muscles in his thighs and abdomen flex and tremble. He’s beautiful like this, with his head thrown back and his eyes closed, his lip caught between his worrying teeth; and Jesse stares unabashedly, trying to imprint the image into his mind so that he never, ever, forgets it.

“Jesus, Gabriel,” he breathes, before he can stop himself; but instead of a rebuke he earns a breathless, flushed smirk, Gabriel’s husky purr of, “Like what you see, cowboy?”

Jesse nods urgently. “Yes, Gabe, fuck--”

“You want to taste?”

“God, yeah, please--!”

Gabriel chuckles lightly over the slick noise of his fingers leaving his hole, considering the other man spread out under him before he finally relents. “Alright, alright.” He lifts himself and climbs up Jesse’s body, slow and slinky like a big cat, until he’s hovering, knees spread, over Jesse’s face; and then he sits, enveloping Jesse in humid, fragrant darkness.

Jesse moans into the space, closing his eyes and wasting no time in laving his tongue up, tracing it along the crack of Gabriel’s ass--he can taste the sweet, strawberry-flavoured lube Gabriel had been using to open himself up, cut through by the tang of Gabriel’s sweat, the warm salty taste that always lives in Gabriel’s skin. He savours it, hums in delight and probes the cleft of Gabriel’s ass for more--currently ignoring the warm pucker of his hole in favour of cleaning every inch of his fat, plush ass.

But it doesn’t last long.

“Get in there, brat,” Gabriel snarls, grabbing a fistful of Jesse’s hair and shoving his face in deeper, pressing him in until he can feel Jesse’s warm tongue shyly nudging at his hole.

“That’s it,” he groans, rocking his hips and riding Jesse’s tongue, his breath hitching when he finally feels the gentle burn of it stretching him open. “That’s it...deeper, agent, c’mon--really get it up in there…”

Jesse’s reply--a dazed, ‘Yes, sir’--is lost in the meat of Gabriel’s ass, muffled by skin made slick with lube and sweat. He redoubles his efforts, plunging his tongue up into the slackened grip of Gabriel’s hole and laving over all the skin he can get to, exploring Gabriel’s most intimate places and worshipping them with lips and tongue to earn the Commander’s low, rumbling moans of approval.

Jesse would be content to stay for the rest of his life between those thick thighs, smothering slowly in the dark and humic space behind Gabriel’s heavy-hanging balls. But ultimately it is Gabriel’s decision, and Gabriel decides that he’s let Jesse have his fun long enough--his tongue feels nice and the boy’s trained well in the art of rimming, but it’s his thick cock that Gabriel is after, tonight. He lifts up off Jesse’s face--ignores his desperate gulp of breath--and shimmies back down his body, settling again over the junction of Jesse’s hips and grinding down to feel the warm length of his cock, still locked up and straining between his thighs. Gabriel grabs for it, taking a moment to just admire the glistening, cherry-red tip peeking out of the thick folds of foreskin, the bulging veins that encircle the fat, ruddy shaft.

“Perfect,” Gabriel murmurs, and then he sinks down.

The first stretch is always the hardest--and the most satisfying, the spongy head making Gabriel’s hole yield and forcing a groan out past his gritted teeth as it spears him open wide--and Gabriel savours the burn, his eyes closing, and drops down, down, until his ass meets the hard stop of Jesse’s hips and he can go no further.

He starts slow, just to watch how Jesse’s face contorts, just to see the play of emotions that cross it: the neediness as he tries to roll his hips into the warm clutch of Gabriel’s hole, the awe and adoration as he takes in the way his lover’s muscles work and ripple to ride him. Gabriel braces one hand behind himself on the thick meat of Jesse’s thigh and gradually starts to ride him faster, bouncing in the plush cradle of Jesse’s lap and panting every time his cock bobs down and brushes against the coarse hair curling along Jesse’s plump belly. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, tipping his head back and steadying himself for a minute, taking the chance to just suck in a few strained lungfuls of air; as much as he’s loathe to admit it, it has been entirely too long since they’ve done this. He’s forgotten the lingering burn of taking Jesse’s thick cock so rapidly, with so little preparation. 

Jesse, sensing his discomfort, tries to lean forward, toward the alluring, juicy swell of Gabriel’s chest--but the binding of his wrists stops him. Arched up toward Gabriel’s tits all he can do is whine wantingly, but that seems to be enough of a distraction; because Gabriel glances down at him and leans forward just a little, cooing as he gives his pec a squeeze and squirts some of his milk into Jesse’s face. The thick drops spatter against Jesse’s parted lips, dribble down to get caught in the scruff of his beard, and it’s so perfectly erotic that he can’t help the sudden surge of his hips up against Gabriel’s ass, grinding his cock up into the clutch of his hole with a deep groan. 

“Baby,” he breathes, sticking his tongue out, desperate for another taste of Gabriel’s milk; and he’s delighted when his merciful lover leans forward and gives his nipple another tug, sending thin, twin streams of creamy milk shooting into Jesse’s mouth for him to savour. “Yes…”

“Now be quiet,” Gabriel instructs, taking a breath before he starts up his rhythm again--rolling his hips in a slow circle to stretch himself out, then rising up and starting to bounce again, sheathing Jesse’s cock from ruddy tip to fat base deep in his guts in a steady, hungry pace. Jesse finds himself mesmerized by the motion, by each flex of Gabriel’s thick thighs and the bob of his cock, so heavy and hard it droops between his thighs and drools strings of pre-cum against the soft mound of Jesse’s belly; it makes his own cock throb in envy where it’s buried in Gabriel’s hole, aching to burst and paint his lover’s insides white, claim him in his favourite way. 

He knows he can’t, yet. But that doesn’t stop him from trying to get Gabriel to change his mind.

Jesse rolls his hips upward and tries to feed his cock deeper into Gabriel, pushing up against the plush meat of his ass and delighting in Gabriel’s shuddering moan. He does it again, and again, fucking up as hard as he can against Gabriel’s ass and savouring each groan and keen he fucks out of his lover. 

“C’mon, darlin’,” Jesse whispers breathily, his teeth gritted and his fists clenched by the headboard as he works to keep thrusting, keep fucking, despite the tight knot of arousal wanting, waiting, to burst right at the base of his dick. “C’mon, baby, Gabe...I need to cum, sweetheart, please--”

“Close,” Gabriel grinds out, but Jesse only knows he’s serious when Gabriel’s hand finds the thick meat of his cock and starts to frantically jerk himself off, stroking over his length in counterpoint to every bounce of his hips in Jesse’s lap. His free hand grabs at his tit, squeezing at the supple flesh and jerking his hand back, milking himself as he rides Jesse’s cock; the milk dribbles down his plush tit, catching in the dark hair along his muscular torso and glistening against his dark skin. His voice is hoarse as he continues, “You can wait--can’t you? Wait for me, my good boy, and I’ll let you suckle as long as you want. You want that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Jesse groans, his toes curling and nails biting into his palms, gaze transfixed on Gabriel as he tries to ignore the coil burning low in his gut, threatening to snap free with or without his conscious decision. “Gabe--”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Gabriel breathes, throwing his head back as his grip over his cock moves faster, more urgent--and then with a cry he’s bowing forward, his lip caught between his teeth as he cums, shooting thick ropes of hot white across the beefy build of Jesse’s chest and matting up the dark, coarse hair curling there. However, Jesse can’t really focus or complain at the feeling--as if he even would--because in the same breath, Gabriel’s hand has left his tit and instead found the clasp of the cock ring holding Jesse’s cock hostage. With a snap he’s pulled it free, releasing its grip on Jesse’s dick and the tide of orgasm it had been holding back.

The relief is instantaneous: has Jesse bowing up off the bed and roaring his completion, the long-awaited release washing over him so strongly that it has him whiting out momentarily, body overcome by the surge of euphoria. When he finally comes back to himself, it’s to find his hands freed from the headboard and Gabriel kneeling beside him, his broad hand cupping Jesse’s face in a tender hold and a faint smile on his face.

“Jessito,” Gabriel murmurs, petting his thumb across the scruff on Jesse’s face; Jesse turns into the contact, drawing Gabriel’s thumb into his mouth to suckle on, and Gabriel can’t help his soft, breathless chuckle. 

“I did make a promise, didn’t I?” he muses, dropping down beside Jesse on the bed and splaying his legs out, taking a few moments to just breathe and enjoy the pleasant ache in his muscles, the feeling of Jesse’s warm load still held snug in his ass. When Jesse rolls over enough to nuzzle tiredly at Gabriel’s chest, Gabriel can’t help his smile. “And you were such a good boy for me…”

He trails off with a pleased hum as Jesse wriggles a little closer, looking down at him fondly as he pillows his head up on the soft curve of Gabriel’s tit. Jesse noses at Gabriel’s puffy, dusky nipple, and after a brief moment he latches on, wrapping his lips around the rosy bud of flesh and starting to gently suckle.

It’s immediately soothing--has Gabriel relaxing back against the pillow with a low, easy sigh, his eyes falling closed as his hand finds the sweat-damp tangles of Jesse’s messy hair and pets through it gently. The gunslinger barely responds, save for nuzzling his face against Gabriel’s plush tit with a happy little purr that has a few precious beads of milk bubbling around his lips.

He’s adorable. Gabriel is struck again by his unending love for him: this man who’s seen Gabriel at his weakest on the battlefield and seen him at his worst in the interrogation rooms and yet always welcomes him back home, pulls him into the safety of his arms without a moment’s hesitation and chases away the shadowy demons when they get too close.

He’s been there during the darkest times in Gabriel’s recent memory, and even when he stops to think about it he doesn’t know where he would be without him.

Gabriel leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of Jesse’s head before he murmurs, “I love you. You’re so good for me...my perfect boy.” He gives Jesse a squeeze before finishing, “Everything I could ever ask for, and then some.”

Jesse pulls off the nipple with a wet-sounding pop, licking his lips luxuriously before he glances up over the swell of Gabriel’s tit to meet his gaze. He can’t help his own shy smile at the affection in those warm brown eyes, and he leans up to press his lips to Gabriel’s own, drowning out his half-hearted grumble of protest in a soft, chaste kiss.

“I love you too, darlin’,” he breathes, nuzzling back in against Gabriel’s tit and breathing in his milk-scent, relishing the moment that he’s been denied for so long. He lays his head back down and stretches across Gabriel’s chest, his lips finding the previously-ignored nipple and latching on to gently suckle. As the warm, sweet milk fills his belly Jesse finds himself relaxing, his eyes falling closed and his body growing heavy.

Sleep comes to him on the heels of the slow thunder of Gabriel’s heartbeat, and as Jesse drifts into oblivion he finds himself too preoccupied with enjoying the perfect moment to even worry about how long it will be before he can have it again.


End file.
